Wednesday Night
by SaturnEmpress
Summary: One special day in a week that changes yesterday. What if the dead has a story to be told? featuring EXO main KrisxLuhan. Rated M for gore and language.
1. Chapter 1

Footsteps were heard echoing through the dark corridor. His white shoes contrasted from the filthy flooring, slippery from something he couldn't guess. The sun's hands couldn't reach his eyes, black within the dusty shield.

"Hello.." He spoke. "Is someone here?" He even got the thrill after he voiced. The echoes made him shudder a bit.

That second, sobbing was heard.

He opened his eyes, blinded from the golden sun ray. Getting up, the white blanket slipped away, showing his lean muscular body. His rosy lips made a pout, hands rubbing the sleepiness away from his eyes. He was such a beauty, alone within his days.

He went into the shower, scrubbing all the dirt away, though the truth is there wasn't any. He let out a sigh as the warm water splashing all through his body. He looked into the mirror, staring at the beauty in front of him, silently made a vicious smirk. Slowly, dark red liquid came out from his mouth, trickled down his neck, and then more gushed out. His expression still.

His breath hitched. He looked away, eyes shut tight. Not looking, his hands rummaged his cabinet. Inside, there were many brown glass bottles. He took one of them and gulped two pills in one go. He left the bathroom, not even went to dry himself. On the bottle, "Mr. Wu Yi Fan 1x/1" was written.

He sat on his bed. His chest heaving, eyes went blank. The cold wind blew but he didn't care. "I'm not him. I'm not. I'm not. No.."

"Look at me..." and he looked up.

That afternoon on the same day..

A grocery store was packed with people. Shopping till the end of the day were the mothers and aunties. It was such a hectic day for Luhan, a guy with cute face, one who had many autie fans. He always had the longest line which he didn't mind of course. He always had that beautiful smile pasted on his face. It was such a fortune the guy was hired there, the aunties would take as many as they can only to hold up time with the charming cashier.

"Have a nice day, Ma'am." he said as he bowed. The auntie giggled happily but remained on the spot.

"I'm sorry, but you have to make a space for the next costumer. Thank you for shopping here, Ma'am." he said politely, bowing once again. The auntie left only after being pushed away by the next auntie. Once again, Luhan only smiled.

Not that he mind though, the manager had decided to pay him more money than other staffs. Occupied with these frantic customer squealing his name in the line, he was already used to it. 'Keep smiling and they'll be gone in the end of the day.' he thought.

That evening, a young man walking down the street was Luhan carrying many gifts from his customers. Pinks and whites were seen, the gifts were always like this. After reaching his flat, more similar things were seen, packing his flat full of gifts. Luhan only sighed.

As he put all his loads on his mini sofa, he made his way into the bathroom and cleaned himself. Humming could be heard.

Inside that full flat, one spesific side of walls were covered by many polaroid pictures of him and his friends. He treasure his friends like gold and diamonds, he never cut off any relationship. But all you can see were the photos of him and one blonde. "_Nae sarang_." was written with red ink on those pictures.

"Junmyeon-ah. I need some help."

"Okay then, I'll be right there in 20 minutes."

He cut the conversation off, putting his smartphone into his pocket while stuffing all his medical thingies into his suitcase. Fixing his glasses, he exited his room and bid goodbye to the nurses. The middle-aged nurses giggled as he bowed and made his way to the parking lot.

He drove his Chevrolet to too familar neighborhood. The street was bright with the lights on both sides of the road, few people on the pavement, maybe just got off from night shift at work. The clock showed 11.34 in bright red light inside his car as he stopped his ride, eyes peeking to one of the window of the building.

He made his way to his friend's apartment, entering the passcode his friend left him. The green light was on, he proceeded.

"Kris-hyung? It's Junmyeon." he spoke to the air.

He saw a figure sat on the white sofa, he could tell it was Kris as he tapped on his shoulder. "Hyung?" he said to him.

Kris's silence were creepy, but Junmyeon was used to it. He sat in front of him, removing his glasses and loosening his tie. "It's not working." Kris whispered.

"The pills?"

"Yeah."

He remembered that day. A tall Chinese suddenly opened his door, drenched with sweat, dark circles under his eyes. He was frantic but not crazy. From that moment he took him as his long-term patient. He kept his medication on schedule and shared stories and nightmares. He changed the medication monthly, minding his screams everynight. Mild, strong, and then the strongest. Sleeping pills to stress reliever, stress reliever to morphins.

The doctor himself had been busy past year that hadn't check him a lot. Kris was not that clingy to him after knowing the doctor's business. Until now, he couldn't take it anymore. His voice tired from screaming, his voice was hoarse. He was exhausted.

He sighed. "I don't think you can take this medication anymore, since the pills have no more effect on you."

"The pills were actually to relax your nervous system but after these two years, it will destroy your synapses, and begin to crush your cells. You're getting thinner and thinner day by day. We need another way to solve this." the young doctor continued.

"How?"

"I think the answer is inside of you, Hyung." Junmyeon said sternly as he went up to Kris's bathroom. He opened the cabinet and grabbed all the brown bottles, stuffing them into his suitcase. Kris remained still, eyes blank. Junmyeon let out a sigh as he took something out of his pocket.

"Here, at least you need sleep." He handed out a pack of strong sleeping pills to Kris. "It's okay since you'll not consume this pills anymore."

"Junmyeon-ah... Thank you for helping me from the start." Kris said looking up to him with a small smile.

"It's okay. That's what a friend is supposed to do. Take care, Hyung."

Tuesday morning, a certain tall blonde in white shirt and dark jeans was seen in a bright daycare. He had rosy cheeks and plump lips. He smiled brightly as he started his shift.

The clock struck 9, and kids started to enter the bright classroom as he welcome them. They rushed to him, "Kris-Ge! I want airplane! Airplane!" one little boy cried to him. Kris only smiled and put his little figure on his shoulders and he ran lightly. The boy laughed all the way as the rest of the kids were following him.

Kris was one of the caretaker in the daycare. He was one of the most loved by the children. He would teach them words and its English names. Sometimes he'd be tackled and had tickle fight, which he'd always lose. The children often cries, but he had this charm to calm the kids down.

His shift is only on Tuesday, he named Tuesday as relaxing day since he could meet the children. Somehow, children could make him feel relaxed.

This Tuesday, a new kid joined. His name was Huang Zi Tao, nickname Tao, Chinese, 4 years old. Tao had caught his attention. Tao had this uneasy feeling, he'd sit on his seat silently, listen quietly to the teaching until the bell rings. He had this cute panda plushie that he always carry everywhere. In the break time, he wouldn't go from his seat. He would sit there alone far behind the classroom, eyes fixated on his books.

After the teaching, he dismissed the class and let the children to play outside. Of course, Tao was still sitting quietly on his seat, writing something unreadable on his book. Kris squatted in front of his red desk. "Hello there, my name is Kris. What's your name?" Kris asked though he already knew the answer. He had his 6 billion dollar smile pasted on his face as he offered his hand for a shake. The kid only saw him with blank eyes.

"I'm Tao." the tune was slightly off. Kris tilted his head. His hand withdrew silently.

"Ah, Tao. Nice to meet you. Gege has something fun to play with. Do you wanna join me?"

His answer was silence. Instead of answering, he was seen scribbling something on his book. With Chinese letters, he wrote in his handwriting; _'Wo de ai shi ni.'_

"My love is you?"

"My friend is always silent. He told me to write. But I don't know how to write." he said to his panda plushie. His little hand gripped the pencil tight and began to scribble again. The sheet was full of unreadable strokes, yet the phrase stood out perfectly in the center. "He said he'll know."

"Know what?"

"What I mean to say."


	2. Chapter 2

He headed to the rustic door at the end of the corridor. The sobbing became harder that he flinched. He gathered his courage and proceeded to enter. The door was opened with a loud creak.

He found a boy, shirt tattered and dirty on a single hospital bed, crying his eyes out. His face buried in his palms as he cried. He came nearer. As he touched the boys head, his crying stopped suddenly. And the door closed with a loud bang. A click was heard.

The night wind danced with the white curtains of his window. His tired body was sitting on his bed, legs crossed. His brown orbs looking at the distance, blurry, blank. The tall buildings was his daily scenery. He had never looked back since that day, he had never craned his neck to see behind. He decided to forget, the face of his once beloved.

The speed, the swoosh, the angle, he remembered all the details. His brain refused to delete, his eyes kept on replaying. His heart racing. The fire. His smile. Gone.

He cradled his face inside his hands, chest heaving from the last sight. As the wind blows, faint voice spoke "Look at me..." brown orbs staring straight to their twins, lips smirking. Blood gushing down from the hole. The hole in his head. He choked out more blood, spilling on his arm, wetting his sweatpants. Kris was taken aback. His hands trembling that they couldn't support himself anymore. He plopped down onto his bed, curling himself into a tight human ball, shivering. Silent tears escaped.

"Why... why won't you stop?"

Minutes passed as his breathing regained its pace. His tousled hair limp on his pillow, wet with cold sweat. His face now dried, streaks were seen. The wind made him shiver, but that's how he like it. Bringing the cold thin air into his lungs, sweep away the smoke of the other day. Goosebumps and anxiousness were his best friend. Loneliness is his air.

He blinked once, twice. Staring at the empty space beside him, he recalled the warmth of it. The day he chose to forget. The day that never left his memory.

Downstreet at 9, Luhan was seen walking to his flat. As usual, more gifts and chocolates. He didn't mind though, his body had resisted to store fat since his teenage days.

The elevator dinged, the light showed 7. Arrived in his flat, Luhan flicked the switch on, showing his bright room. His smile was brighter than his room though, with white teeth showing. Carelessly he literally throw his gifts on the floor as he ran towards his window, watching the sleepless city, mouth agape by its scenery.

"Woah, _jinjja areumdawoyo_..."

After memorizing the beautiful picture, he jumped over his bed and went towards his studying desk. There were many books, markers, notes, and a diary. His. He started to line the ink on the beige sheet. 140116 "Today, the ahjummas and teenage girls went crazy. If this goes on, I may lose my attraction toward female. Ah, I don't know where to put all those gifts, it made my room full.. Need to figure out how to arrange all of these.. It really is a mess. :D "

Flipped closed, the diary was left alone with his friends as Luhan went to take a look at his wall. Dark orbs scanned through the posts, all of them were the picture of the two. The photos of him and a blonde, which has a bright smile as bright as his. Both looked so similar, Luhan tugged his lips upwards. His hand slowly touched one of the photos, the one which had their faces showed clearly. "_Mianhae_.. I forgot.." he whispered.

Today, Kris had to do his grocery shopping. It was still early in the morning, the shops were opening one by one. He kept his head hung low, the sunray was hurting his sleepy eyes. He couldn't help long continous yawns along the way. His long legs brought him somewhere he didn't plan, maybe he already passed 3-4 grocery stores. He kept walking until he saw a big grocery store. He entered.

Scanning all the aisles he only picked instant foods, instant coffee and mineral water. He had been living alone, no one visits, so why worry? Not even caring about vegetable section, he passed it right away. He swiftly went to fruit section, eyeing every single fruit offered. After ripping three plastic bags, he put many apples inside. One, two, six, ten, only he knew how many. Even the teller got shocked on how heavy those bags were, yet his straight bitchface scared him to bring out the comment.

Done with his stuff, he headed towards the cashier. A blonde, like him, with small features, was standing there arranging his workspace. He could see how thin the boy was, but as he flex his muscles, he knew he was quite athletic. He stopped in front of him, eyes drowsy, he took his things one by one onto the payment table.

"Good morning, Sir. Quite early, aren't we?" he said with an eyesmile that managed to made Kris paused for a milisecond. He started to scan the barcodes from the foods and products. He could see the boy's eyes questioned on how many apples he'd buy, not to mention his cute unconscious pout. Kris was all silent, the beeping sound was like a continous beating. Other than that, Kris' focus was the boy. He was humming a sweet song as he worked. His smile never left his face. His nametag wrote "Luhan".

"Sooo.. that would be 37.250 won."

"I'll pay by card." he said as he took out his credit card from his leather wallet. The boy named Luhan started to prepare the machine.

"Ah, I've never operate this machine. I'm sorry if I will be quite careless."

"That's okay, I know how it works." He slipped the card into the slot and pressed the green button.

"Enter the amount of money I should pay." he commanded. Luhan started pressing the buttons again.

"Now, press this button and a paper slip will be printed out." Luhan did as he told, and a paper slip came out. "Rip that one out. Then press the button one more time."

"Now, you have two slips, one for you, one for the customer. You'll need to have the customer signed slip." He said as he started to sign the slip.

"Ah.. I see.. Thank you, sir. I'm sorry I was no help at all." he bowed 90 degrees for two seconds until Kris let him straighten up. "It was okay, Luhan-ssi." he said showing his smile to him. His doe eyes widen before he realized it was his nametag telling him his name.

Kris took his leave with two big grocery bags (one full of apples). As he exited the store, rapid footsteps was heard, closer and closer. Kris became anxious.

"Sir! Sir with many apples!" well, that's him. "You forgot your card!"

He mentally facepalmed himself.

Luhan was in front of him, handing him his titanium card. Kris smiled sheepishly on how careless he was. "Thank you, Luhan-ssi. Just put it inside the bag.", he did as he told.

"Um, Sir, may I know your name?" His fingers danced in nervousness only him to know. Kris only tilted his head.

"Ah, because, it's kinda bother me when someone knows my name but I don't know his. Well, it's different with those fangirls and ahjumma.."

"You have fangirls?"

"They queue only to watch me working. They give me gifts that those now filling my room, it's nearly full now.." he said aimlessly and made a pout. His eyes traveled but to Kris.

"Well, it's Kris."

"Nice to meet you, Kris-ge... Um, can we meet, again, tommorow? 10? Sunday Cafe? What do you say?" His voice went higher per word he said.

"Okay, then. Well, I should be going. Take care, Luhan. It's nice to meet you. See you tomorrow."

And he waved him goodbye."Bye, Yifan." his voiced not more than a whisper.

Kris brushed the nightmare off his eyes. Splashing his perfect face with cold water, he woke up from previous slumber. His stomach grumbled so he went downstairs and peel an apple for his breakfast. Stirring his coffee, he went to fetch his daily newspaper on his porch.

As he sat on his white sofa, he opened the newspaper wide. Wednesyday, February 3, 2016. The main news was typed in big letters, 'Midnight Crash, No Survivors." Eyes scanning the page as he sipped his hot coffee. The victims were both Chinese. A couple. He felt a pang of guilt, that scar opened again. Car hit the side-fence, fell off the cliff, and crashed down with fire. The had burnt the car and the victims inside, the rescue team had difficulties on identifying them and was still in process of indetifying.

A sigh escaped his lips. Why did this thing has to bother him this early in the morning? He made a big bite on his apple as he went upstairs, newspaper left in the trash bin.

He forced a smile, yet his heart slumped. Nothing were able to made his day bright since that day. Maybe his bank investment or lottery winning did but money is not the problem. Something bigger yet smaller, not even visible, deep in his memory, a little something hidden, locked, and never did he want to open it again.

Finished with his apple, he stripped his clothing as he went inside his shower. A creak was heard as he turned the tap on. Rains of warm droplets wet his figure, he smiled. He continued to shower until he saw something red flowing with the current on the floor.

He felt dizzy, his hand clutched his head, grabbing his hair. More blood flowed under his saw his hand drenched with blood,he couldn't think straight. He could feel the warm liquid flowing through his ear. The water drops he saw began to paint themselves blood wasn't his. Stench filling the shower cube as the blood rained from the shower, he choked. His blond hair was colored red, his whole body shivered as blood droplets rained over him. Slowly, he sat on the wet floor, hugging his knees.

He closed his eyes,tears silently escaped.

He opened his eyes, only cold water ran.

He noted to heat the water again this afternoon.

"Sunday Cafe, Sunday Cafe~"

Luhan was cutely singing as his legs brought him to the cafe in front of his workplace. Well, he was actually bouncing his way there. He was in his favorite color, white jeans, black tee with yellow smiley on it plus his beloved white jacket. Don't forget about his beige MCM bag, a gift from his mother he received not too long ago.

The bell rang as he opened the glass door, he doe eyes spotted the man with sharp facial features in black tee and denim jacket, his golden blond hair was messy yet still georgeous.

"Hey there, Kris-ge." he said as he placed his bag carefully on the seat beside his.

"Good morning, Luhan." Kris said with his small smile on his face.

A waitress came with two hot hazelnut swirls, she placed the beverages on their table. "This is my favorite! How did you know? " Luhan squeals as he clapped his hands.

"Just doubled my favorite one, I didn't know it's your favorite too." Kris said as he began to sip the hot liquid. Both was enjoying each's beverage until Luhan broke the silence.

"So, it's Kris, huh? Kris who?"

"Wu, Kris Wu."

"Ah, you're also Chinese! I thought you're a foreigner, tall and all."

"Many thinks so. I'm Chinese by blood, but I hold Canadian citizenship."

"Cool! I always wanted to go overseas!"

Both Chinese began to sip each's drinks. Luhan eyed Kris, his pointed nose, his bangs covering his eyes, but those thick eyebrows were still shown. They made him look angry everytime. He giggled.

"What is it?" he voiced.

"Nothing. Your eyebrows are nice. They remind me of something...", he wandered."Ah! That Angry Bird! You know, the red one. It has eyebrows that look exactly the same as yours! Ahaha!"

Kris only smiled, his heart suddenly felt something familiar around the boy in front of him. Nothing but pure _deja vu._ He never met the boy in his life, neither the boy ever met him before. The thought made him to shrug it off.

"Hey, Kris-Ge. Do you have any idea on how to manage an overloaded flat?" Luhan asked the inside-his-own-world Kris.

"Huh?"

"I said, "Do you have any idea on how to manage an overloaded flat?" Mine is now full of gifts from those ahjummas and fangirls, you can't imagine."

"I don't know.."

"Please, you've gotta help me. Please?" he brought out his super duper cute puppy eyes of his. Only few who gets lucky to see his _aegyo. _Kris couldn't help but smiled.

"Okay."

"Thanks, Yifan-Ge!" Luhan cheered happily, he even clapped his hands. He was too cute to be human. The boy then took out a notebook and ripped a paper off of his little note. He began to scribble something on it. Wait, did he say 'Yifan'?

"How do you know?"

"Hehe, I looked at your credit card, 'Wu Yi Fan' was written on it." he replied, not even paused his writing.

"I see."

"So... this is my address. And that's my phone number if you get lost.. hehe.. Um, can you please be there next Wednesday? 11?"

He nodded his head approving. The boy grinned. They let their conversation go until the sun set.


	3. Chapter 3

White of color blinding his eyes. His little feet supporting his weight. He stood there clueless, not knowing what's happening before his eyes. Maybe his young brain happened to not to comprehend what those cloaked people trying to tell him. They had masks to cover their face, he didn't know who they were. Looking at their backs as they left him alone, he sat.

A cop made his way toward the little boy. The raven boy clutched his panda tight.

He was afraid.

"We'll take you home."

His eyes looked at the cop questioning.

Kris was heading toward his class then. His sneakers new, just bought them yesterday. Squeaks of new sole rubber was kinda itchy to be convinient. But other than that, he was eager to see the children.

His classroom was white clean with colorful furnitures. The thought of children playing here made him smile. He walked slowly to one of the little tables, his loving smile pasted on his face, his mind was elsewhere.

The bell finally rang. He snapped out from his thoughts and saw mini humans running their way into his arms. His grin came out of consciousness.

"Attack Kris-Ge!" the children cried as they began to tackle him. He was pushed to the floor, his precious mini little humans on his body began to tickle him.

Except for one particular kid. Tao. He was slowly walking toward his table at the back of the class. He saw the scene in front of him. A big guy was being tickled by many little ones. The giggles filled the joyful room. The big guy started to peel the kids off of his body and straightened up. The height gap was too big, he thought.

A cop was seen through the opened door. The head caretaker was there too. Kris had his eyes widen from the information the cop told him. His eyes took a view of the boy in topic.

"Please help him. You are the only one who can."

As the final bell rang, 'goodbye's and 'see you soon's were bid. His focus now was the boy far away. He was packing his belongings as he headed towards him. He crouched in front of him, he smiled lovingly.

"Hey there, Tao." the blonde greeted the raven. Tao eyed his lap, silent.

"Tao, I have this huge pile of chocolates in my friend's house. I wanna take you there." Kris started to convince the boy. "My friend said that we can eat as much chocolate as we can. What do you say?"

The boy's eyes lit a little. His little mouth had a little tug of smile. He nodded, he was relieved.

"Let's go."

The newspaper the other day. It was his parents.

Later in the afternoon, Luhan was on his way home, carrying a pile of gifts in his arms. He struggled his way inside the elevator, the man beside him only gave a strange look.

He spotted the tall blonde and a boy beside him in front of his door. He could tell it was Kris from afar yet the little silhouette was unknown.

"Luhan!"

"Ah, Kris-ge!" he said knowingly as he began to type his password. The green light was on, "Come on in!".

He threw his load onto the huge pile of gifts just beside the door. Two couple of eyes widened from the picture it caught. Hundreds, maybe thousands of gifts and boxes and bows were seen lying messily on the floor. One of his sofas had sunk into the huge pile of it. Luhan only grinned sadly. "Welcome to my flat, hehe." he scratched his head.

"Ah, yes. Oh, this is Tao. Say hello to Luhan-ge." Kris motioned.

"Hello, Luhan-ge. I'm Tao." he said softly. His eyes shyly met his.

Kris crouched, "Tao, this is my friend who has these piles of chocolates. Why don't you see them for a bit? You can eat as much as you want!" Kris asked Tao. The little boy smiled softly as his little feet began to made his way towards the waiting-to-be-eaten chocolates.

Kris motioned Luhan to follow him to the kitchen. Luhan followed.

"I'm sorry I came here earlier than expected." Kris whispered to him.

"It's not a big deal. Really. By the way, who's that boy? Is he your son?"

"No! Um, I think you have to know this. His parents had been killed in an accident days ago. I am entrusted to be his guardian now. But he hasn't understand about his parents death nor I being his guardian. I don't know how to tell him. So I just, literally lured him to come with me with your chocolates. Sorry."

"Ah, so that's why you're here" A pause. "Um, about him. You have to have his trust first. Be his friend. And slowly tell him that his parents are gone. Tell him that you will be his brother from now on."

"Okay." He took a deep breath and started to approach the fascinated little boy.

The boy was struggling to open a ribbon tying the box in his lap. He tugged the ribbon on the side of the box that of course the knot won't budge. His face scrunched, he looked cute. His panda was sitting beside him.

"Let me open that for you." Kris said offering his hand.

Tao wouldn't let go of his box just yet. He made a pout and a low growl as he faced his back to him. Kris had this bitter smile. He moved to face him again.

"You see this end? You just need to pull this one."

Tao looked up to him and saw Kris smiled to him knowingly. The boy opened the box and saw his chocolate bars waving to him. His smile went wider.

"Let me open that for you?" Kris asked one more time. This time, Tao let him to open his first prize. He handed Tao the chocolate milk bar.

Tao giggled as he started to munch the chocolate inside his mouth. Kris hand caressing his jet black hair softly. "How does it taste?"

"It's sweet."

"Gege.." A voice called out. The corner of his eye caught the picture of Tao walking toward him. Luhan put the clean plate on the rack beside him and dried his hand, abandoning his chore.

"Yes, Tao?"

"Can I go your chocolates?" he talked the gibberish language, yet Luhan actually knew what he meant saying.

"Of course you can! Take as much as you want!" both eyes lit in joy. "I'll give you a bag for you to carry them. Wait here." he said as he made his way to the kitchen area.

They were too cute, Kris thought. Luhan came back with a medium-sized bag in his hand. Tao would pick up the chocolates and Luhan would be behind him bringing the bag for him. And how Luhan chatted with Tao, it's almost like the most natural thing to do. He envied Luhan, to be honest.

Suddenly Tao stopped rummaging the chocolate piles and sat silently on the floor. Luhan smiled at him and handed him the bag. "Is that all? You don't want to take more?"

He shook his head no. Luhan chuckled.

"Okay, then. When you're out of chocolates you can come here, you know."

"Thank you." Tao said and suprisingly gave him a hug.

Kris got out from his hiding - which was actually Luhan's laundry room. Tao and Luhan was still chatting on the floor as he sat beside them. He smiled, and began to caress Tao's hair. Suprisingly, Tao began to crawl his way onto Kris' lap and sat on it. He handed Kris the chocolate bar, gesture wanted him to open it for him.

"Should we go home, Tao? It's already late." Kris said as he handed Tao his chocolate bar. Kris peeled Tao off of him and seated him beside his big figure.

"Tao." Kris started. "Tao has a new home now. From now on, Kris-gege is your big brother." he tried to explain.

"Kris-gege." he said. He kept playing with his panda.

"Come on. Let's go home." Kris took Tao in his arms. "Say goodbye to Luhan-ge?"

"Bye-bye, Luhan-ge." he whispered. His tune slightly off, maybe he's already sleepy.

Luhan bid them goodbye and gave Kris the bag with many chocolates inside.

The ride home was silent, though. As Tao went into his dreamland hugging his plushie, beside him was Kris driving through the sleepless city.

The same day, a lean figure in black suit stood under the rain. His head hung low, tears blurred with raindrops as he read the writing on the tombstone in front of him.

"I'll be back soon. I promise I'll avange you."

"Lu Han"

"date of birth: 20 April 1990"

"date of death: 7 October 2015"


End file.
